


Acquisitions

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Mu makes his move.





	Acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "clear"

In the end, it was a simple enough choice. Sanctuary was on the move; and Mu was too long afield to be certain of Lacerta and Eagle's motives, other than their quest to hunt down ...

... _which_, exactly? Those Bronzes, foolish but acting in good faith? Or the Black Knight wretches and their mockeries of the armour he spent so many hours of blood and jeweled sands maintaining?

Or both, because with Misty dispatched ...

Well. His _own_ preference was undeniable.

Mu stretched his awareness past the stone, questing, claiming, carrying off.

He'd decide what to do with them after they arrived.


End file.
